Cartoon Network (TV series)
'''Cartoon Network (TV series) 'is an new American animated television based on the channel, Cartoon Network, created by Ted Turner. Which all characters from shows of Cartoon Network meet and make friends, chaos and even parties. Aired in May 25, 1986. Cartoon Network and Adult Swim are working together with Toonami. Characters / Alligment Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack (Good) * Scotsman (Good) * The Emperor (Good) * X9 (Neutral) * Demongo (Evil) * Aku (Evil) Ed Edd n Eddy * Eddy (Good) * Edd aka Double D (Good) * Ed (Good) * Jonny 2x4 (Neutral) * Jimmy (Good) * Sarah (Good) * Kevin (Good) * Rolf (Good) * Nazz (Good) * Lee Kanker (Evil) * Marie Kanker (Evil) * May Kanker (Evil) * Eddy's Brother (Neutral) Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage (Good) * Muriel Bagge (Good) * Eustace Bagge (Neutral-Evil) * Di Lung (Neutral) * Shirley (Good) * Ma Bagge (Neutral-Good) * Parachute Lady (Good) * Dr. Vindaloo (Good) * Floyd (Neutral) * Cat-Thieves (Neutral) * General (Good) * Katz (Evil) * Le Quack (Evil) * Black Puddle Queen (Evil) * The Weremole (Evil) * Cajun Fox (Evil) * King Ramses (Good) Codename: Kids Next Door * Numbuh 1 (Good) * Numbuh 2 (Good) * Numbuh 3 (Good) * Numbuh 4 (Good) * Numbuh 5 (Good) * Numbuh 0 (Good) * Chad Dickson (Good) * Cree (Neutral) * Delightfull Children From Down the Lane (Evil) * Father (Evil) Xiaolin Showdown * Omi (Good) * Kimiko (Good) * Raimundo (Good) * Clay (Good) * Jack Spicer (Evil) * Mala Mala Jong (Evil) * Chase Young (Evil) * Dojo (Good) * Master Fung (Good) * Katnappe (Evil) * Chameleon Bot (Evil) * Hannibal Roy Bean (Evil) * Tubbimura (Evil) * Wuya (Evil) * Master Monk Guan (Good) * Robo Jack Spicer (Evil) * Cyclops (Evil) * Gigi (Evil) Robotboy * Robotboy (Good) * Tommy Turnbull (Good) * Gus Turner (Good) * Lola Mbola (Good) * Robotgirl (Good) * Dr. Kamikazi (Evil) * Constantine (Neutral) * Donnie (Good) * Kurt (Good) * Björn Bjornson (Evil) * Björn-Bot (Evil) * Protoboy (Evil) Mucha Lucha * Rikochet (Good) * The Flea (Good) * Buena Girl (Good) * El Rey (Good) * Headmistress (Good) * Señor Hasbeena (Good) * Mr. Midcarda (Good) * El Kolor De Kurtz (Evil) Mega XLR * Coop (Good) * Jamie (Good) * Kiva (Good) * Goat (Good) * Gorrath (Evil) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Ami (Good) * Yumi (Good) The Cramp Twins * Wayne Cramp (Neutral) * Lucien Cramp (Good) * Dorothy Cramp (Good) * Horance Cramp (Good) * Tony Parsons (Good) * Wendy Winkle (Good) * Mari Phelps (Good) * Dirty Joe Muldoon (Good) * Walter Winkle (Good) * Hillary Hissy (Good) * Seth Parsons (Good) * Mr. Pretty (Good) * Lilly Parsons (Good) * Vinnie Phelps (Good) * Principal Earlington Richard Quartermaine (Good) * Agent X (Good) Tom & Jerry * Tom (Neutral-Good) * Jerry (Good) * Spike (Good) * Butch (Good) * Nibbles (Good) * Quacker (Good) * Mammy Two-Shoes (Good) Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo (Good) * Bunny Bravo (Good) * Carl (Good) * Little Suzy (Good) * Pops (Good) Chowder * Chowder (Good) * Mung Daal (Good) * Shnitzel (Good) * Truffles (Good) * Gazpacho (Good) * Panini (Good) * Ms. Endive (Good) * Gorgonzola (Good) * Ceviche (Good) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Juniper Lee (Good) * Jasmine Lee (Good) * Ray Ray Lee (Good) * Monroe (Good) * Dennis Lee (Good) * Jody Irwin (Good) * Ophelia Ramírez (Good) * Roger Radcliffe (Good) Atomic Betty * Atomic Betty (Good) * Sparky (Good) * Robot X-5 (Good) * Admiral DeGill (Good) * Maximus I.Q. (Evil) * Minumus P.U. (Evil) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac (Good) * Bloo (Neutral) * Wilt (Good) * Eduardo (Good) * Coco (Good) * Frankie (Good) * Mr. Herriman (Good) * Madame Foster (Good) * Duchess (Evil) * Goo (Good) * Terrence (Evil) * Cheese (Neutral) * Berry (Neutral) * Red (Good) The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Flapjack (Good) * Captain K'nuckles (Neutral) * Bubbie (Good) * Peppermint Larry (Good) * Doctor Barber (Good) * Dock Hag (Good) * Sally Syrup (Good) * Eight-Armed Willy (Neutral) Time Squad * Buck Tuddrussel (Good) * Larry 3000 (Good) * Otto Osworth (Good) Hero 108 * Lin Chung (Good) * Jumpy Ghostface (Good) * Mystique Sonia (Good) * Mighty Ray (Good) * Mr. No Hand (Good) * Alpha Girl Latifah (Good) * Golden Eye Husky (Good) * Kowloon (Good) * Hurricane Lee (Good) * Archer Lee (Good) * Twin Masters (Evil) * HighRoller (Evil) * The Zebra Brothers (Evil) * Bearstomp (Evil) * Spotter the Rabbit (Evil) Camp Lazlo * Lazlo (Good) * Raj (Good) * Clam (Good) * Lumpus (Neutral) * Slinkman (Good) * Edward Platypus (Neutral) * Patsy (Good) * Necky Pants (Good) * Gretchen (Good) * Commander Hoo-Ha (Good) Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Robot Jones (Good) * Socks Morton (Good) * Cubey Cubinacle (Good) * Mitch Freeman Davis (Good) Grim & Evil * Grim Reaper (Good) * Billy (Neutral) * Mandy (Good) * Irwin (Good) * Hoss Delgado (Good) * Nergal (Good) * Nergal, Jr. (Good) * Fred Fredburger (Good) * Dracula (Good) * Jeff the Spider (Good) * Boogey Man (Evil) * Hector Con Carne (Neutral-Evil) * Major Dr. Ghastly (Good) * General Skarr (Evil) * Boskov (Good) * Cod Commando (Good) Johnny Test * Johnny Test (Good) * Dukey (Good) * Susan Test (Good) * Mary Test (Good) * Gil Nexdor (Good) * Mr. Black and Mr. White (Good) * General (Good) * Sissy Blakery (Good) * Bling-Bling Boy (Neutral) * Bumber Randalls (Neutral) * Brain Freezer (Evil) * Mr. Mittens (Evil) * Dark Vegan (Neutral) Garfield * Garfield (Good) * Jon Arbuckle (Good) * Odie (Good) * Dr. Liz Wilson (Good) * Arlene (Good) * Nermal (Good) * Doc Boy (Good) Angelo Rules * Angelo (Good) * Lola (Good) * Sherwood (Good) * Ethan (Good) * Monica (Good) * Tracy Flickenger (Evil) * Alonzo Bobshnagger (Good) * Walter Manetti (Neutral) * Butter Fingers (Good) Toonami * TOM (Good) ThunderCats * Lion-O (Good) * Tygra (Good) * Cheetara (Good) * Panthro (Good) * WillyKit (Good) * WillyKat (Good) * Snarf (Good) * Mumm-Ra (Good) * Grune (Evil) * Slithe (Evil) * Addicus (Evil) * Kaynar (Evil) * Vultaire (Evil) * Pumyra (Evil) * Ancient Spirits of Evil (Evil) Scooby Doo * Scooby Doo (Good) * Shaggy Rogers (Good) * Fred Jones (Good) * Dahpne Blake (Good) * Velma Dinkley (Good) Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter (Good) * Dee Dee (Good) * Mandark (Evil) * Major Glory (Good) * Douglas E. Mordecai III (Good) * Action Hank (Good) The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom (Good) * Bubbles (Good) * Buttercup (Good) * Professor Utonium (Good) * Mojo Dojo (Evil) Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson (Good) * Gwen Tennyson (Good) * Kevin Levin (Good) * Max Tennyson (Good) * Vilgax (Evil) * Dr. Amino (Evil) * Zs'Skayr (Evil) * Charmcaster (Neutral) Adventure Time * Finn the Human (Good) * Jake the Dog (Good) * Princess Bubblegum (Good) * Beemo (Good) * Marceline (Good) * Ice King (Neutral) Generator Rex * Rex Salazar (Good) * Agent Six (Good) * Dr. Holiday (Good) * Bobo Haha (Good) * White Knight (Good) * Noah (Good) * Circe (Good) * Roswell (Good) * Reddick (Good) * Anthony Haden-Scott (Good) * Xanubian (Good) * Black Knight (Good) * Van Kliess (Evil) * Biowulf (Evil) * Breach (Evil) * Skalamander (Evil) Regular Show * Mordecai (Good) * Rigby (Neutral) * Benson (Good) * Pops (Good) * Skips (Good) * Muscle Man (Good) * High Five Ghost (Good) The Secret Saturdays * Zak Saturday (Good) * Doc Saturday (Good) * Drew Saturday (Good) * Fiskerton (Good) * Komodo (Good) * Zon (Good) * Doyle Blackwell (Good) * V.V Argost (Evil) * Munya (Evil) The Amazing World of Gumball * Gumball Watterson (Good) * Darwin Watterson (Good) * Anais Watterson (Good) * Nicole Watterson (Good) * Richard Watterson (Good) * Penny Fitzgerald (Good) * Tobias Wilson (Good) * Carrie Krueger (Good) * Banana Joe (Good) * Tina Rex (Good) * Hector Jotunheim (Good) * Masami Yoshida (Good) * Sarah G. Lato (Good) * Bobert (Good) * Carmen (Good) * Alan (Good) * Principal Nigel Brown (Good) * Ms. Lucy Simian (Good) * Mr. Steve Small (Good) * Rocky Robinson (Good) List of episodes Main Article: ''List of Cartoon Network (TV series) episodes List of movies Main Article: List of Cartoon Network (TV series) movies Broadcast Other Medias Merchandise Category:TV Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows Category:1992